


Two Soulmates Ripped Apart

by angstypupper



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstypupper/pseuds/angstypupper
Summary: post ep 12, i think this is my best fic so far !! HAHA PLS LOVE ME





	Two Soulmates Ripped Apart

**Author's Note:**

> enjoyy, i hope u like it! :)

Kevin misses Joaquin.

Kevin misses the way Joaquin would press his body against his own. Kevin misses Joaquin's kisses, his soft whispers, his hands running through his hair. Kevin misses the way Joaquin smiles, the way he laughs, the way he holds Kevin. Kevin misses Joaquin's breathy chuckle, his beautiful cold blue eyes. Hell, Kevin misses Joaquin's goddamn serpent tattoo.

Riverdale, the small town where usually nothing is ever left unspoken, is quiet tonight. Kevin is alone, on his bed, curled up, desperately trying to imagine Joaquin next to him. He is not with Betty, or Archie, or Ronnie. The small town is left shaken by the death of Clifford Blossom. By his suicide. Kevin is shaken too. But for different reasons.

He is shaken, that for the first time in months, he is alone. He feels truly alone. Betty had Juggie, Arch had Ronnie, and, well, he had Joaquin. Until Joaquin left. Left him. Tears stain Kevin's cheek, and he is desperately trying to stop crying. He doesn't know why he's ashamed to cry in the confines of his room, why he is afraid to pour out his feelings. Maybe it's because, in the back of his mind, he knew this would happen. That one day Joaquin would have to leave him. That he had his Serpent business to do, that he had to "protect" Kevin, that he had to do all that shady stuff Kevin had heard being whispered in the hallways. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

Kevin, being the ever-so-hopeful boy he is, had clung on to that hope. The hope that Joaquin would stay, that they'd get married, that maybe they'd even have fucking kids together. That they'd have one of those happy suburban families and he would wake up every damn day with Joaquin right next to him. 

Alas, that was not the reality. Joaquin had left with a chaste kiss and a fucking hint for Kevin's friends like they were kids on a goddamn treasure hunt. And though that evidence was useful, Kevin can't help but thinking that if it had made Joaquin stay, he would have willingly hid that important piece of evidence. Call him selfish, but he needed Joaquin.

He didn't even have a fucking memento of some sort. Joaquin's jacket, a teddy bear, a bracelet, _SOMETHING._ Kevin didn't have anything to remember Joaquin by. Not that he needed it, but, well, it would have been nice wouldn't it?

Was Kevin too high-maintenance? Maybe that was the problem. Did Kevin need too much? Ask for too much? Is Kevin too fucking clingy? _What does he need to change?_. He'll do anything to have Joaquin back. Anything. He'd even give anything to have a fucking phone call or a simple text!

He hasn't heard shit from Joaquin since he went off to god knows where. Really? Not even an "hey, i'm okay" text? 

_jesus fucking christ._

Why is love so goddamn complicated? Kevin thinks to himself as he lies awake. Tears have stopped filling up his eyes, and his emotions aren't as hard to push down now. He doesn't know why. Maybe he's just too numb right now to function. 

A fleeting thought comes to his brain that maybe he should go chase down Joaquin. Go to wherever the hell he is. Kevin is sure if he put his mind to it he could find his beloved. The thought goes away in a second. His dad needs him. He may be selfish, but Kevin knows how much his dad needs him right now. 

Kevin sighs and rolls over. He sees the window that Joaquin used to climb through every night to see him. Honestly, at first, Kevin was sure that Joaquin used him for sex. But he stayed. Joaquin stayed after sex (certainly not after Clifford's suicide, though). Kevin woke up everyday to Joaquin looking at him with a lazy smile. Mornings before school were sometimes spent with Joaquin tracing Kevin's body. He didn't know it at the time, but Kevin wonders now, if Joaquin was memorising his body. He always did it with impeccable concentration, focusing on each bump and ridge that put its home on Kevin's body. 

Did Joaquin know this would happen? Did he somehow foresee this? 

Fuck. Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck.

Kevin curses himself over and over and over and over again for falling for that stupid, blue-eyed boy. Goddamn. He knew this would happen. But nOOoOoOoo he went ahead and fell in fucking love. 

His heart clenches as he thinks of the black-haired boy. He again glances at the window, hoping and hoping and hoping that maybe a certain boy would come climbing over the window and come get Kevin. He holds on to the loose, thread of hope that maybe Joaquin will suddenly appear and hold him close and whisper to him that he would never ever ever leave him again. That he would gather Kevin in his arms and put him back together.

And for some people, maybe he's overreacting. 

_He's just a boyfriend. You'll find another one!_

He is not. He knows, his father needs him. But in all honesty, Kevin didn't need his father. His father was always gone since he was a kid, and he was used to being alone. Arch and Juggie were always together, and so were Bets and Ronnie. Now that Bets and Jug were dating, sure, dynamics have changed, but it didn't mean Kevin wasn't still the black sheep. He was the odd one out. The fifth wheel. Joaquin was the first real time he'd ever been #1. The priority. And it went both ways. Kevin trusted Joaquin, and vice versa. At least as much as possible. 

Suddenly, a harsh wind blows and the window, previously opened, was blown shut. Kevin doesn't know what happens exactly, but the next thing he knows, he's curled up in a ball and he's crying and screaming and all the bottled up emotions start pouring out. Maybe it's the thought that Joaquin might never come back, or maybe the thought that he feels so, entirely alone, but he is crying and crying and crying until he feels like there are no more tears. Then he cries again. 

Kevin's eyes are swollen and red, and tears keep slipping down his face uncontrollably. Choked sobs and screams bubble up in his throat as he thinks of his lover.

And in a city far, far, far, away, a blue-eyed, raven-haired boy is doing the exact same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave constructive criticism and comments :) ty for reading !! <3333


End file.
